


Stalked

by Redrose19



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Mark, Protective everyone honestly, Stalking, Unwanted Sexual Advances, hostages, protective friends, protective sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: After the incident in high school, Mark Fischbach went on with his life, making the most of it.He became a successful and well known youtuber, had great times with his best friends, and was living with his amazing boyfriend Sean, aka Jacksepticeye!But when his past comes back to haunt him, no one is safe anymore.*this is a story of fiction! I love Mark and Sean and their girlfriends! this is just a story for creative fun, and entertainment!*





	1. How It All Began

*Mark's POV*

It was Wednesday, the last day of high school! Students everywhere were partying through the hallways, laughing and having the best time of their lives knowing that this was it. 

This was where we left home, leaving our family and friends behind to become adults. To experience the world like never before. 

My friends and I were currently in lunch, joking around as usual. 

“No way!” Wade shouted from across the table. 

“Oh come on don’t be a chicken wade!” Bob laughed, Tyler and I laughing with him. 

“Okay so why don’t you do it then?” Wade sneered back. 

“Because you lost the bet! You said that James and Kelly were gonna break up next month, and I said this month. Guess who just broke up today?” Bob teased, pointing over to where some of our classmates sit, comforting a crying Kelly. 

“Poor girl.” I say to the guys. 

“Yeah, which makes this bet wrong in more ways than one! So why should I do it?” Wade jeers back. 

“Come on Wade! All you have to do is stand on top of the table and yell the words we discussed.” Bob explains. 

“Fine. Have it your way.” Wade frowns.

Wade begins to step up on the bench, and then stand on top of the lunch table. He looks down at us with a glare, and then cups his hands around his mouth.

“ATTENTION LOVELY STUDENTS. I JUST WANT TO ANNOUNCE THAT I, WADE BARNES, IS A GIANT BABY WHO LOVES TO BE TUCKED IN AND KISSED BY MY MOMMY AT NIGHT.”

The entire room, including us, bust out laughing. No one is really mocking wade, considering this isn’t the first time someone at our table has been forced to make an embarrassing announcement before. 

Our school just seems to be used to our shenanigans by now. 

Wade jumps down, plopping down into his seat angrily. 

“See? I did it.” He boasts. 

We give him a round of applause, before laughing again. 

These guys were a bunch of goofs. 

As we're finishing up eating I feel a tap on my shoulder from behind me. 

I turn around to see Derek, a kid in our graduation class. See, Derek was complicated. He was nice and all, but he was also very clingy and annoying as well. We all felt bad for him considering he doesn’t have many friends, so we would talk to him in class or when we passed by in the halls. 

Thing is, Derek has a HUGE crush on me. The day I came out to my friends and the school was an uplifting and freeing day, and because of that I had a couple guys ask me out. I always turned them down though. 

Not because I didn’t like them, but because I just wanted to focus on school first before any type of relationship. Most people understood…but then there was Derek. 

He asked me out Junior year of high school, and I politely declined. Apparently he didn’t take no as an answer. He continually clings to me, and flirts with me, and that’s the part of Derek we all just…don’t like. 

“How are you Mark?” Derek asks, taking a seat next to me on the bench, our thighs touching. 

I scoot away a bit, but he follows anyways. I sigh, and turn to him. 

“Good, thanks.” 

I look at the guys and theyre all smiling at me, probably mocking me. its an ongoing joke now about my admirer, and they all love to tease me about it. 

“What are you planning on doing after graduation?” Derek asks, looking at me with those eyes that say I’m a God to him. I try not to look annoyed or put off by it. 

“I want to go to the University of Cincinnati, and major in biomedical engineering and kind of go from there.” 

“Wow! See, you are the smartest person I know. That’s so cool Mark. I wish I was as smart as you to do something like that.” 

I feel a bit uncomfortable about how he looks at me like I'm the greatest person on this planet, but maybe once I leave for college, he’ll move on. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and the guys and I start to get up. 

“It was nice talking to ya Derek. See you at graduation.” I tell him, walking away with Bob, Wade, and Tyler. 

As I go to walk away I feel Derek’s hand grab my wrist stopping me. I turn around to look at him confused. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“Don’t go.” He tells me. 

I stand there baffled for a good minute before speaking up again. 

“To class?” I ask him. 

“No, to college.” 

I stare at him confused again, letting the pile of students rush around us in a hurry to leave the cafeteria.

“I uh, I cant just not go Derek. This is what I want.” I pull away from his grip, and begin walking away. 

“I’ll see you at graduation. Okay?” I try to encourage him, but he just nods slowly, before rushing past me angrily. 

“What was that about?” I hear tyler say from in front of me. Apparently the guys waited up. 

“I don’t know. It was weird though.” I tell them, before walking out of the cafeteria, and heading to our next class. 

Graduation came and went, and soon enough we’re all packing up our bags, ready for college. 

“I am so proud of you Mark.” My mother says, giving me a kiss on the forehead. 

“Awwww” The guys shout in unison, and I turn around to see them all hugging each other, pretending to cry. 

“Mommy is so proud.” Bob teases. 

“Oh shut up you losers!” I laugh, my mom snickering behind me. 

“You boys finish up as soon as you can, it's already midnight and you are supposed to be leaving tomorrow at seven in the morning.” My mom explains. 

“Yes mom.” 

“Yes Mrs. Fischbach.” 

The rest of the night we finish packing up my stuff, and I thank the guys before letting them leave around 1:00 am. 

It's late, and my mom and brother are asleep, so I quietly take the last box by myself to my car out front. 

The night tonight is peaceful, and the stars are out. I can't help but smile in excitement for tomorrow. I’m so ready for college. 

I shut the trunk to my car, locking up, before heading back up the driveway. 

I hear a crunch from behind me, and I quickly turn around startled. 

I look around to see nothing there. 

I laugh to myself, “I need some sleep.” 

I begin walking again when someone grabs my arm, and I yelp in fear while turning around to see who my attacker is. 

“Whoa Mark! Its okay, it’s just me.” 

I freeze, calming my breathing for a second. What the hell is Derek doing here? 

“What are doing here Derek? How do you even know where I live?” I say a bit harsher than intended, but honestly he’s the one at my house at one in morning, so me being harsh is acceptable. 

“I wanted to see you before you left. I wanted to see if maybe you’d change your mind.” Derek says quietly, looking at the floor and rocking back and forth on his feet. 

My heart is pounding and I don’t know why. He’s making me nervous as hell though. 

“Listen, Derek. I’m leaving for college in the morning, I’m not staying.”

He stands there quietly, a small tear escaping, and sliding down his cheek. 

“I don’t want you to leave me.” He says sadly. 

I try to stay calm, realizing that Derek is a bit more unstable than I could’ve ever imagined. This isn’t right. my gut is telling me to run. 

“I-I gotta g-go Derek. It’s late. Y-you should go home too.” I stammer out, letting my nerves get the best of me. 

I slowly start backing away, hoping he doesn’t notice. 

“No.” 

“W-What?” I say more nervously now, backing away some more.

“You aren’t leaving me.” He says. 

I gulp nervously, and then I turn around and book it. 

All I have to do is get inside! 

I run fast, making my way up the driveway, but it’s too late. 

Derek’s arms wrap around my waist lifting me into the air. 

“HEL-mmpph” I try to scream for help, but his hand covers my mouth tightly. I kick and scream, trying to get out of his grip, but nothing is working. 

I feel myself being dragged farther and farther away from my home, and I feel myself panicking harder now. 

Derek then lets go for a moment, and I go to run, but my efforts go to waste, as I am hit over the head, and I drop to the floor. 

I feel dizzy and dazed now, and there’s a thick liquid running down my forehead. 

I’m then lifted off the ground and shoved into the backseat of a car. I lay on my back, the sound of something being ripped in front of me. I look up through blurry eyes to see Derek ripping duct tape. 

“D-derek, please.” I whisper. 

He ignores me, wrapping the sticky tape around my head. 

I become enraged, angry that I am letting myself become kidnapped. I shake my head a bit, letting my vision come back to me, before kicking and punching the air, hoping to hit something. 

Derek grunts from above me, leaning away, and I take my chance. I try scooting out of the car to make a break for it, but my plan fails. He grabs my hands tightly, beginning to duct tape them as well. 

“mmpph!” I scream into the tape over my mouth. 

Once hes done, he pushes me back against the seats, my head hitting the door on the other side. I wince in pain, my already bleeding head hurting even more. 

He ties my ankles together, and then slams the door shut. 

I see his shadow walk around the car before getting in the driver seat. 

“You made me do this.” Derek says, looking at me in the mirror. 

I glare back at him. Like I made him do anything?! He’s the psycho! 

“I love you Mark. I can’t let you leave me.” He says again, before putting the car in drive and pulling away. 

I feel a tear run down my cheek. I’m so scared. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to be taken away from my friends and family. 

I let these thoughts motivate me some, and I quickly realize something. 

My phone!

The car goes over a bump in the road, and I use the opportunity to fake falling onto the floor, so he cant see me in the mirror. I grunt from the impact, but otherwise I'm fine.

He says nothing, so I begin to use the fingers that aren’t under the tape to reach into my back pocket and pull my cellphone out. 

I silently cheer in success when the phone flops out of the pocket, and in front of me on the floor. I use my fingers to open it up, and I click on the first contact I see. 

I click on Bob’s name, and begin typing. 

“Hlp kdnpped by derk call 911”

I send the text with joy, realizing that this is it! I could be saved. 

My phone vibrates, and I look up hoping Derek doesn’t hear anything. 

It stays silent, so I open up the text and read it. 

“Police called. Are you okay?”

I send him a text back. 

“hed bledng tied up n bckset f car” 

Just as I send the text, bob is already writing back. I read the next message delivered. 

“police are on their way. Following your phone tracker. We’re coming buddy!” 

I sigh in relief, knowing I’ll be okay now. 

The car suddenly comes to a hault, and I fly forward hitting my head on the seat. 

“mmm” I moan in pain. The driver door opens and slams shut, and the door where my head is, is opened. 

Derek grabs my arms, dragging me out of the backseat. I struggle against his hold, squirming as best I can to stall time. Police are coming! I can’t let him hurt me more. 

“Stop this Mark” Derek shouts at me. 

My body is finally dragged fully out of the car, and I’m then thrown over his shoulder. 

I scream into the tape, using my tied hands to bang against his back. 

“I don’t understand why you wont stop struggling!” Derek yells some more. 

As he continues walking I take a look at my surroundings. Everywhere I look there are trees. We’re obviously in the woods. Derek stops his movement, and I hear the sound of jiggling keys. A door opens, and then he walks in. 

The woods disappear in front of me as he turns around and shuts the door. 

The cabin we’re in is small but clean, but I can care less. 

Derek makes his way to a bedroom, and then I’m dropped onto a bed. 

He leans over me, and I try to back away, but he puts his hand on my chest, stopping me. 

Without speaking, he undoes the tape around my head, and once the last of it is released I take a breath of fresh air. 

“Better?” Derek smiles down on me. 

I glare up, before sending a wad of my spit right into his face. 

He doesn’t move, just stands over me pissed now. he takes the back of his hand, wiping the spit off his face before looking at me. 

“You aren’t going to leave this place until I know you wont escape me.” 

“This is crazy Derek!” I finally yell. 

“Let me go!” 

“I can’t do that, I’m sorry.” 

Then I hear something so amazing, I cant help but smile wide. 

Sirens. Police sirens!

Derek looks up, his eyes wide. Then he looks down at me again. 

“what did you do?” he shouts. 

“You are sick Derek! You need help!” I yell at him. 

“You bastard! I thought you loved me!” Derek shouts, grabbing arms and shoving me off the bed. 

I fall to the floor, hitting my shoulder and groaning in pain. 

“You aren’t allowed to leave me! You can’t love anyone else but me!” 

Derek then lifts me off the floor again, pushing me into the closest nearby. 

“I’ll find you again Mark. I’ll never let you love someone else other than me!” 

Then he shuts the closet door, and I’m left in the dark. 

I scream and kick out trying to let myself out, but nothing works. I can’t see anything, it’s so dark in here. I panic, my breathing becoming more erratic.  
I try to scream for help, but I can’t. 

I hear a commotion outside, but I don’t pay much attention to it. I’m only focused on how much I want out of this small closet. 

Then, the door opens, light shining through, and I look up to see a woman in uniform. 

“He’s in here!” She shouts to her right, and then I rush forward collapsing into her arms. I didn’t realize I was crying until I feel the wetness on my face seep into her shirt.

She holds me without complaint letting me cry. 

“MARK!” I hear from my left. 

I look up and see my mom, brother, and my friends looking at me in concern. 

“Oh baby.” My mom cries, rushing forward and letting me fall into her lap in tears. My brother Tom, and Bob, Wade, and Tyler all crowd around me as well. 

I feel someone undoing the tape around my wrists and ankles, but I don’t pay attention to it. All I focus on is the heartbeat of my mom next to my ear, and her arms wrapped around me. 

A week after the incident, Derek is charged with kidnapping and sent to jail for 20 years without parole. 

With the help of my friends and family, I try my best to overcome the obstacles of the aftermath. I do end up leaving for college, but soon realize that enginerring just isn’t for me. 

Everyone supports me, and I make a decision to try new things before coming across something I truly love. 

After my discovery of youtube, I begin to make videos every day. 

The videos not only help me cope with what happened, but I use it as an outlet for coping with stress and anxiety. 

Surprisingly it worked! 

Because next thing I know, I’m successful in it! 

I decide to make a move to LA to do YouTube full time. 

Its those next couple years that push my past even farther behind me. 

Life was good. Actually, life was amazing!...

If only it stayed that way.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains panic attack scenes.

*Marks POV*

The smell of pancakes filled the air around me as I groggily woke up from my sleep. My eyes open to the stream of light across my bed. I sit up, noticing Jack isn’t next me. 

I walk downstairs, and see Jack standing in front of the stove flipping a pancake. 

His hair is a wild mess, and he stands only in his boxers. 

“Mornin.” I say, my voice still laced with sleep. 

He turns around, that bright and contagious smile landing on me. 

“Look who’s finally up!” He teases, as I seat myself at the kitchen counter, watching him cook. 

“Sorry bout that babe, I was up late last night editing some videos.” I say, yawning. 

Jack places the last pancake on the tray, before placing the pan in the sink, and walking over to me. 

He leans over the counter, planting a kiss to my cheek. 

“No apologizing!” He smiles. 

“Ye can sleep in as much as ye like.” 

I smile, accepting his offer of pancakes in front me. 

I quickly dive in, enjoying the sweet and sugary breakfast. 

“Mmm these are so good, thank you.” I say, my mouth still full. 

“You’re the best ya know that.” I tell him, a smirk on face. 

“Yeah I know.” He teases, his smile widening, as he takes another bite of his food. 

“I mean, after me of course.” I jeer back, also taking a bite of my food. 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself.” Jack says, punching my shoulder teasingly. 

We continue to eat, talking about our plans for the morning. 

“So I was thinking maybe Bob and Wade could join us for some prop hunt.” I say. 

Jack nods his head, “Sounds like fun to me!”

“Maybe after, we could clean out the closet like we said we would. It’s been a mess for months!” I tell him, frowning slightly at the idea of cleaning for most the day. 

“I know. It’s like a mountain of useless items in there.” 

I laugh, “I never thought I would have a closet, and NOT use it for clothes.” 

“I told ye when we moved into this house, that all those games and toys you had lying around should be organized!” Jack explains. 

“I know, I know. You’re always right.” I smile as he walks around the counter, and I wrap my arm around his shoulder, as he lays his head on mine. 

I let out a sigh, “You truly are the best ya know.” 

Jack lets out a laugh. 

“No, that’s all you for sure.” 

I really love this man. 

\----

The morning goes by, and we call up Bob and Wade to get started on prop hunt. 

Bob and Wade decided to become youtubers after I did, loving the community and the atmosphere as well. It made me happy knowing that they also found something they loved to do. 

After high school was a rough time for all of us, especially after the incident. I eventually found my way, with the help of Bob, Wade, and Tyler, and all of this led me to Sean. 

The guys were so supportive of Sean and I’s relationship, and I couldn’t be happier. Their approval meant a lot to me. 

The day went by fast, and after playing a couple rounds of prop hunt, Sean and I made our way to our bedroom closet, ready to face the disaster inside. 

I open the door, and a mound of boxes filled with items, sits tall in front of us.

I let out a groan, “Ughh do we have to?” 

“It was yer idea ye goof!” Jack laughs, taking out a box to start with. 

The closet was fairly huge, so I made my way inside, helping to push some boxes out. 

I scoot myself into the corner of the closet, wrapping my arm around a couple of boxes, ready to lift up. 

I hear Jack from outside the closet, 

“Merk! Careful, you could hurt yourself.” 

“Babe, I’ll be fine! I’m strong and beefy as hell!” I joke at him. 

I hear him laugh, but he still expresses his concerns. 

“Jack, I’m fin-“ 

Right when I go to lift, the stack of boxes all collapse, shoving me into the corner of the closet, as I land right on my back, the boxes on top of me. 

All I can see is darkness, and it causes me to freeze. 

It was too dark, the boxes shielding me from the light outside the closet. 

I begin hyperventilating, and I can feel the walls closing in on me. My limbs refuse to move, and in that moment I’m taken back in time,

“I’ll never let you love somebody else!” Derek yells. 

“You’re mine Mark.” 

The tape around my mouth takes away my voice. 

I can’t see through the darkness. 

I can’t yell for help. 

“Merk!” 

“Merk! Please answer me! Please!” 

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, and I freak out.

I begin to yell, squirming in the hands of what I believe is my captor. 

“No! Let me go! Please!” I shout. 

I feel arms wrap around my body, and I keep squirming, but then I feel my back being rubbed, and a gentle voice in my ear. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m right here. It’s me, Sean. It’s Jack, baby it’s me.” 

At the sound of Jack’s voice, my breathing begins to gain control. 

I breathe, in and out, in and out. 

Once I finally feel calm enough, I open my eyes. 

Sean is in front me, his arms still wrapped around me, holding my body close on the floor as he rocks us back and forth. I feel tears running down my cheeks, and my face feeling flushed. 

“I-I, I’m s-sorry.” I tell him, resting my face into the crook of his neck. 

“No no, don’t be, it’s okay. You just had another panic attack, and I’m so proud of you for coming back to me. You came back even faster than last time. I love you, and I’m so so proud.” 

I let a sob out, crying into his shoulders. 

“I love you so much.” I tell him. 

Jack and I decide to finish the closet later, giving me time to collect myself. 

The first time Jack witnessed me having a panic attack was six months into our relationship.

Since the incident, claustrophobia became something I had to face in life. Apparently being shoved into a closet while bound can cause these things. 

Jack and I were playing around like usual. Teasing each other, and wrestling around on the floor. 

Things got wild and playfully rough, and he ended up tossing me on the bed, and throwing the blankets over me, trapping me inside. 

It wasn’t his fault. I never told him about the incident before, or my fears. It just…never came up. 

I remember how bad he felt afterwards, crying and blaming himself. I had to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault, and he couldn’t have known. 

We had a long talk that night, as I confessed to him what happened when I was 18. He was so supportive, and was always careful about my claustrophobia. 

He was a great boyfriend. 

\----

“Ready to take on the closet again?” Jack says, sitting on the couch while we watch TV. 

“Sure!” 

“This time don’t get attacked by some rouge boxes.” He jokes. 

“Oh hardy har har!” I laugh, jumping up off the couch and making my way to the bedroom. 

We spend the rest of the night cleaning and organizing, before finally making our way to bed. 

\----

During the week, Bob, Wade, and Tyler decided that flying out to LA to visit us was a good idea. I was super excited to see them again, and we were gonna have a weeks worth of utter chaos and fun! 

It was Friday night and Jack and I were picking up the guys at the airport. 

We waited at the gate, looking around for three tall goofs. 

“Ayyy there he is!” I look to the right to see the guys, and I rush over giving them all huge hugs.

“Man, I missed you all.” I tell them.

“How’s LA been mister hot shot!” Bob teases. 

“Oh stop, I’m not that famous.” 

“Oh really? Says the guy with 18 million subscribers!” Wade cheers, clapping me on the back. 

“Congrats man, we’re all proud of ya.” Tyler says with a smile. 

They all hug Jack too, talking with him, and joking around. 

We head back to Sean and I’s house, letting the three pals fight over who shares the guest room, and who gets the couch. 

The night starts off well, and we all joke around, laughing and catching up with each other. 

Then the phone rings, and I excuse myself from the group to answer it. I kiss Jack on the head before getting off the couch. 

“Awww” I hear the guys jeering from behind me.

I give them the finger, and they laugh as I answer the phone. 

“Hello.” 

“Mark, baby?” 

“Hey mom! How are you?”

“W-we need to talk. Somethings happened.”

“What’s wrong? Are you and Tom okay?”

I hear sniffling through the phone and I instantly feel my heart beat get faster. 

“Mom. You’re scaring me.” 

The guys must have heard, because soon they’re all off the couch making their way towards the kitchen where I’m standing. 

“I got s-some bad news honey. I’m so sorry.” 

“Mom please! What’s happening?” 

I feel Jack grab my hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“I was watching the news a-and…honey. He got out.” 

My mouth went dry as I tried to make sense of what she’s just said.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” 

“He got out sweetie. Derek he-…he got out on parole.” 

“No no no, that’s not true. It’s only been ten years mom, they said twenty!” 

“Sweetie I’m so sorry. He got off on good behavior.”

“Oh my god, I-I, I can’t breathe.” 

Suddenly the phone drops from my hand, and I feel my breathing become rapid. Jack is quickly in front of me, using the methods he always uses to help me calm down, but they don’t work. 

He’s out. They let him out! He still had ten years left on his sentence this is impossible!

Minutes, but what feels like hours, go by as I finally come back to reality. 

I notice Bob on the phone, probably talking to my mom to explain what happened. 

I see Jack in front of me, talking reassuring words to help me breathe. 

“Jack he can’t be out.” I tell him, grabbing his shoulders. 

“He’ll find us. He’ll find me! What if he hurts you!” I scream. 

“No one is going to hurt you Merk! No one is gonna hurt us, it’s okay. You’re safe.” 

“Not anymore we’re not.” I whisper, my eyes staring at the floor. 

“Mark, buddy. We’ll get through this.” I hear Tyler say from behind Jack. 

“Tyler…you know he’ll find us.”

“Don’t think that way-“

“NO!” I shout, everyone jumping out of fear of my outburst.

“He told me he would! He told me he would come back. He said no one will ever be allowed to love me!” I’m crying now, tears flowing freely down my face. 

“He’s crazy.” I mutter. 

I stand up, making my way to the couch while everyone follows. 

It’s silent for a few moments before someone finally speaks up.

“How about we all get some sleep okay.” Bob suggests. 

I nod my head, Jack and I heading to our room while the others head to where they will be sleeping. 

“Goodnight.” I tell everyone. 

They all wish us a good night as well, and then we all head to bed, nothing but bad thoughts running through our heads. 

The next day is very tense. All of us sit around the kitchen table, eating bowls of cereal. 

Sean holds my hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of it. 

I kiss his hand, giving him a smile to help lighten the mood. 

“What if he tries to find me.” I tell everyone.

I’m a lot calmer this morning. Tense, but still calm. 

“He may not even want to contact you anymore.” Bob says. 

“It’s been ten years. Maybe his obsession with you is over.” Tyler suggests. 

I nod my head. 

“You’re right. Maybe he’s over me. I mean, it was just a stupid highschool obsession! We’re adults now. I’m 28 years old, and he must be too. We shouldn’t worry too much.” 

My leg is shaking, and I can't help but bite my nail, wanting to say more. 

It’s silent for a minute. 

“But…” Wade says. 

“But…what if he does want to find me again? I’m not worried about myself, but for Sean’s safety! Derek told me that he would never let anyone else love me. He said he would find me again. What if he comes for us! What if he tries to hurt Jack?” 

“I’m more worried about you.” Jack says next to me. 

“No. Babe, I know. But he could hurt you. If he’s still an actual threat, he could hurt you. To get to me.” I gulp nervously. 

The idea of Sean ever being hurt or threatened makes me angry. I’ll do anything to protect him. 

“Well, if he tries anything this week, we’ll be here with you. There’s no way he could get through the five of us.” Tyler says. 

“You’re right.” 

“Let’s just make the most of this week! Don’t even think about him.” Bob says. 

We all nod our heads, deciding to go out and have some fun today, and try not to dwell on the situation. 

\----

The week goes by pretty fast, but otherwise nothing bad happens. 

No sign of Derek is seen anywhere, and hopefully he doesn’t plan on making an appearance anytime soon, or at all for that matter. 

It’s currently Thursday night, the last night of the guys being here. Tomorrow evening they are to take a flight back home to Cincinnati. 

At the moment we’re in a pretty intense game of uno. Not the savage kind online, but the calmer yet still intense game of cards. 

“Uno!” Wade shouts. 

“Aw shit.” Everyone groans. 

“Wade can’t win guys” I yell. 

“Hey!” Wade says back. 

We all bust out laughing. 

“Take this!” Jack shouts, throwing a plus four card at him, and changing the color to yellow. 

“NOOO!” He screams, as we all laugh cheering. 

The game continues on as we laugh and try our best to make anyone suffer a loss. 

I’m so lost in the game, that it takes Jack tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention. 

“The phones been ringin, mind getting it?” He asks, placing a blue six down on the pile. 

“Sure thing.” I say, kissing him on the cheek and getting up. 

I reach the phone and pick it up. 

“Hello.” 

No one responds. 

“Helloo?” I say again, more drawled out. 

“Mark? Is it really you?” A voice says. 

The voice sounds slightly familiar, but I can’t seem to place it. 

“Who is this?” I ask. 

“You don’t recognize my voice?” The person says, a sadness present in their tone. 

“No I-“ and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. 

I gasp into the phone. 

“Derek.” I say, a hint of anger behind my words. 

“Oh you do remember me! I knew you would.” Derek shouts. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He says, and I become angry. 

I thought hearing his voice again would cause me to panic, but instead I’m overcome with an intense amount of anger. 

“How dare you contact me after what you did!” I shout. 

The laughter of my friends stop, and they all turn to look at me in fear and confusion. 

“Mark? I just-“ 

“No! Don’t even try to make it like what you did to me was okay! Because of you I was scared of my surroundings for so long! You caused me to become claustrophpbic, having panic attacks every now and again because of what you did! You kidnapped me you sick fuck! And now you call me?! FOR WHAT!” I shout. 

The room and Derek go silent. 

I hear breathing on the other side of the phone, and then I hear something shatter too. Derek is screaming and the sounds of things breaking is heard. 

“I did it out of love!” Derek screams. 

“You-“ I go to speak but he interrupts me.

“It’s my turn to speak now Mark!” He shouts. 

The others are surrounding me, listening to every word. 

“I loved you! I always have! You were mine forever I just knew it! You just couldn’t see it yet! You were always blinded! Blinded by those friends of yours! I saw the way they laughed at me when I talked to you. You chose them over me! Can’t you see that we are meant to be together?” He stops, panting into the phone out of breath.

"I wasn't blinded by anything." I snap into the phone.

"You couldn't see how perfect we'd be together. We are meant for each other Mark! You are mine." Derek growls. 

“He’s sick.” Jack says from beside me. 

“Who was that!” Derek yells into the phone. 

We all pause. My eyes widened. 

“N-no one.” I stutter. 

“I know you’re lying Mark! Who the FUCK WAS THAT!” 

Another pause. 

“You found someone didn’t you.” He growls into the phone. 

“Derek you’re insane, I’m hanging up.”

“You can’t love anyone else but me Mark.”

“I never loved you, and I never will.” I tell him. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

And then the line goes dead.


	3. Unsafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being gone so long guys. Life has been crazy and stressful, and I actually wrote this chapter instead of doing homework haha   
> I promise this story will never be abandoned, but it may take a while to finish. Thank you all for being patient, and I hope you have a lovely day :)

*Jacks POV*

When the line went dead, I lost it completely. 

“That sick son of a bitch!” I scream, pacing back and forth in the kitchen while the guys silently watch. 

“No one threatens my boyfriend like that! He’s twisted! If I ever get my hands on him I swear.” 

I was fuming at this point! 

After all Mark has been through because of this guy, I can’t help but be angry. No, not even angry. Furious! 

“Jack, you need to calm down.” Wade says. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Are you serious? The sicko that kidnapped my boyfriend years ago calls him and threatens him, and you want me to calm down?” I scream. 

“You’re scaring everyone Jack. Seriously, you need to calm down!” Wade yells. 

“No! Mark isn’t safe anymore! How can I be calm?!” 

“Freaking out isn’t going to solve anything!” Wade shouts. 

“We need to do something.” I say, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. 

“Jack-“

“Don’t even tell me to calm down again or I swear I will come over there and make you stop.” 

“Don’t threaten me.” Wade says angrily, taking a step towards me. 

I step forward too, standing in his face, my hands shaking with adrenaline. 

“Guys stop!” I hear Bob yell from nearby. 

“You think acting like this is going to help?” Wade says, his face in mine. 

“Standing there and doing nothing isn’t going to, that’s for sure!” 

“And acting like a maniac is definitely the right way.” 

“Shut up! Your partner isn’t the one being threatened!” 

“You weren’t there the first time, Jack! We were! We know exactly what you’re going through so don’t even start that shit.” Wade yells. 

“Well apparently you weren’t there at all! Mark was kidnapped, and you weren’t even there to stop it!”

“ENOUGH!” 

Both of us go silent, looking back to the counter where Mark, Bob, and Tyler were. 

Mark is standing there, a look of disappointment on his face, and I immediately feel ashamed. 

“Both of you…just stop.” Mark says sadly. 

Mark walks around the counter and over to me. I stand there, embarrassed by the things I've said. 

“What you said was horrible, Sean.” Mark tells me, his eyes staring into mine. 

I nod my head. 

“I know.” 

I gulp, finding it hard to speak. 

“I love you. I just need you to relax okay? Fighting with each other isn’t going to solve anything. We are all friends. And with something like this happening in our lives right now, we need to stick together.” 

The anger I had just moments ago deflates, and soon enough a sob is tearing its way out of my throat. 

I collapse into mark’s arms and cry, while he wraps his arms around me, soothingly rubbing my back. 

I don’t know how much time passes, but when I lift my head up, my face all red and blotchy, I notice Bob, Wade, and Tyler sitting on the couch.

I walk over slowly, Mark’s hand in mine, before standing in front of them all. 

“I’m really sorry for how I acted. I was scared, and angry. That’s no excuse for saying what I did. I’m so sorry. Especially to you Wade. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” 

I cast my eyes downwards, scared to look at them. 

“I get it man, we’re all scared here. I’m sorry too. We all just need some rest, and we can talk about this in the morning. Once we’re all calmed down."

I nod in agreement, and we all decided going to sleep is the best option for now. 

I’m not sure how much sleep we’ll get, but it’s worth a shot. 

Mark and I head to bed, lying next to each other. His arms around me, while I rest my head on his chest. 

I sigh, letting another tear run down my cheek. 

“Sean, it’s okay.” He whispers in my ear. 

“No, it’s not. I can’t lose you Mark.” 

“You aren’t going to. I promise, we’ll both be okay.” 

“How are you so okay with this right now.” I whisper, my head in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m surprisingly fine. I think yelling at him helped some, but mostly his words about you made me so mad that I couldn’t be scared anymore. I have to protect you. I won’t let him find me. Us. He won’t take me away from you.” Mark says.

I’m practically a sobbing mess now as I cry into Mark’s shoulder. 

“I’m so scared.” I sob.

“Shh I know. I know baby I know.” 

Mark holds me as I cry, letting me cool down from my sudden outburst. 

We stay cuddled up like that all night. 

\----

The next morning, we all sit at the kitchen table, discussing the situation of last night. 

“We need to call the police.” Tyler suggests. 

“What good will they do.” I say. 

“Yeah. He only called us, he hasn’t actually confronted any of us. You’ve seen the movies, the cops won’t do anything unless he full on attacks us.” Mark explains. 

We all sigh heavily, upset that there’s not much we can do at this time. 

“We shouldn’t leave LA. Not until this is taken care of.” Wade says. 

“No.” Mark tells him. 

“Mark, what if he attacks. You’re safer if we’re all here.” Bob tells us. 

“He may not even attack right away. What if he doesn’t show up for another few months! You can’t just drop your lives for me.” Mark frowns slightly. 

I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. 

“As much as I hate this, he’s right.” I tell the group. 

“What if he decides to wait for weeks, or months. What if he never actually shows? You can’t live with us the entire time waiting for something that may or may not happen to happen.” 

“Okay.” Tyler says. 

“But if anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens, you call us!” Tyler demands. 

We nod, letting him know it’ll be okay. 

\----

A week goes by, and Bob, Wade, and Tyler are all back home, leaving Mark and I alone again. 

We don’t go anywhere alone anymore. Always going to the grocery store together, or getting the mail together. 

It was my idea, and even though Mark didn’t like it at first, he knew it was for safety. 

With our names and lives posted on the internet for the world to see, Derek may have already found our Youtube channels. He could already know about our relationship. 

He already found our home number, so clearly he’s seen Mark’s videos. All of Mark’s fans know he lives in California. It’s not hard to find a number once you know the location.

I’m just surprised he didn’t know about me. 

In the phone call a week ago, he was surprised to hear my voice. 

I can only think now he’s digging deeper. Finding out more and more about Mark. 

About us. 

I hear footsteps behind me, and then I feel strong arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind the couch. 

“Hey markimoo.” I say, leaning my head back to get a good look at him. 

He kisses me on the lips, smiling through it. 

“I was thinking.” Mark begins. 

“Oh no.” 

“Shut up!” He laughs, jumping over the back of the couch and landing beside me. 

I squeal, and begin laughing as he messes up the cushions and the feeling of my body lifting up from the couch because of his forceful drop. 

“Like I was saying before I was rudely insulted.” 

“Oh you love it.” I tease, giving Mark a playful shove. 

He chuckles, and then turns to the side, sitting crisscrossed on the couch and facing me. 

“We should go out! Go dancing or something.” 

I look at him curiously. 

“Dancing? Since when can we dance?” 

“Oh come on Jack! We’ve been held up inside all week! I wanna have some fun. Pleeasssseee.” 

He begs me, giving me his best pouty face and puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh! Fine. I gotta please the baby.” 

“Oh stop! We’ll have so much fun!” Mark cheers, jumping off the couch and dancing around the living room. 

I laugh hysterically at his silliness. 

\----

Nighttime comes around, and Mark and I are all dressed and ready to go dancing. 

There’s this night club in downtown LA that he picked out, and apparently it’s 80’s night! 

I look at Mark dressed in his lucky flannel and dark jeans. His hair floofed up perfectly. 

I smile. 

I sure got lucky. 

I’m dressed in a black button down, and some dark jeans as well. My hair is also floofed, but no ones can top Mark’s. 

“Let’s go!” Mark shouts, happily grabbing my hand, and dragging me to the door. 

By the time we reach the club, people are dancing like crazy to Whip It by Devo. 

We walk in, and Mark already has me dragged to the center of the dance floor. 

I laugh at his silly dance moves, as he dances in front of me, getting the attention of some others nearby. 

I can’t help but laugh and follow along. 

The night is going so great. 

For once we’re out, having a fun time together. With our busy schedules sometimes we can’t do things like this. 

I shut my eyes, flowing to the music playing. 

The DJ switched it up, playing some Shock the monkey by Peter Gabriel. 

I’m moving my hips, laughing and swaying to the music. 

When I open my eyes to see Mark, I see a tall blonde in front of me instead. 

“Hey cutie.” She smiles, reaching for my hips. 

I back away, and she looks turned off, scoffing and leaving me alone again. 

I look around the dance floor, searching for Mark, but I can’t find him. 

I want to start freaking out, but I tell myself to breathe. We’re in a crowded dance club. It’s okay. He’s just lost somewhere that’s all. 

I start pushing my way through the crowd, getting some dirty looks and curse words thrown at me, but I don’t care. 

One man in particular shoves me hard, grabbing my shoulder hard enough that I know it’ll bruise. 

I wince and then look at him, making eye contact.

The man is tall, and muscular, his hair short and black, and his eyes are dark. 

He stares at me for a second before smiling. 

Then, he lets go of my shoulder and walks away. 

I quickly ignore him, and rush through the crowd some more. 

I just need to find Mark. 

I make my way to the bar, and yet I still can't find him anywhere. 

I decide to pull out my phone, sending him a text, asking where he went. I text him that I’m at the bar if he sees me. 

A couple minutes go by, and still nothing. 

I start to worry more now, and I begin frantically searching again. 

I look to my left and see a bathroom sign, and decide to follow it. 

I make my way to the bathrooms. Maybe he went in here real quick. 

I quickly fumble with the door knob before opening the mens restroom door. 

What I see inside, makes my heart drop. 

There’s Mark, in the corner of a dirty bathroom. 

His shirt is halfway unbuttoned, his belt buckle undone, and tears streaming down his face. 

“Baby! Oh my god, MARK!” I yell, rushing forward. 

Thankfully no one else is inside but him. 

He reaches for me instantly, his arms wrapping around mine, 

“He’s here! H-he t-tried, h-he-“ 

“Shh shh, breathe Mark. You’re safe now! I promise, baby it’s okay.” 

He sobs into the crook of my neck, and it’s then that I realize how truly unsafe we now are.


	4. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible for the long wait, but i knew going into this it would take me a while to write this story. Life is crazy busy, and mixed with writers block it isn't easy to write a chapter everyday. So, I apologize truly for how long each chapter takes to come out. But i promise this story will never go unfinished. Thank you so much for being patient :)   
> Also I am sorry it's so short. I'm still experiencing some writers block.

*Mark’s POV*

The moment I let my guard down was the moment I knew I messed up. 

One second I was dancing with Jack, and in the next I was swept away by the crowd until I was no longer by my lovers side. 

“Jack!” I called out. Looking frantically for him. 

I couldn’t see him through the mass of people, and I was starting to hyperventilate. 

“No, Mark. calm down. Everything is okay.” I told myself, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. 

Everything wasn’t okay, because next thing you know a pair of arms are grabbing me and shoving me into the bathroom doors I was next to. 

I yelped, falling onto my side on the floor where I was shoved. 

“What the-“ I started to yell, but when I saw who exactly shoved me, I went completely silent. 

There in front of me, locking the bathroom door, and smiling down at my fallen body was the one and only Derek. 

“Oh Mark, it’s really you.” He said, stepping closer to me. 

I shuffled back until my back hit the wall behind me, trapping me in. 

“Get the hell away from me!” I shouted. 

“Why are you acting like this?” Derek asks, leaning down in front of my legs. 

I stay where I am on the floor, frozen in place, before I reply,

“Don’t act dumb. How dare you show up here!” 

“DON'T YELL AT ME!” He shouted, making me flinch. 

He grabbed my ankle, dragging my body over to him. 

“No!” I yelled and kicked, but he was stronger. 

He has definitely grown since the last time I saw him. His dark black hair now shoulder length, with a scruffy beard to match, and his body more buff than I remember. 

There was no way I would overpower him. 

“You seem to look at me like I’m some monster! If a monster is what you want then I can give it to you!” he shouted. 

He leaned over my body, unbuttoning my shirt roughly. 

“Stop! P-please!” I begged him, but it was no use. 

“I could do it you know.” He growled, tugging my belt off now too. 

I squirmed and kicked, but I was still not strong enough to stop him. 

“I could take you right here and now! That’s what you seem to think of me huh? Some monster that would do this!” 

I was shivering on the floor, panic showing on my face.

“Derek-“

“NO! I love you Mark! Why can’t you see that! I can treat you better than anyone else can! Better than Jack ever could.” 

I froze, stopping my struggles.

“Don’t you say his name-“ 

“You don’t love him-“

“You don’t know anything about my life! I will always love him! I will never love you!” I shouted underneath him. 

Suddenly, there was banging on the door, and some drunk guy shouting behind it. 

Derek looked at the door, and then back at me. 

“I won’t stop until you love me back.” 

And then he rushed out, leaving me to shuffle back against the wall, disheveled from the mess he made me. 

Tears began to fall against my cheeks as I laid there in shock.

The threat he made to me was too real. He could do it if he really wanted to. I wasn’t strong enough to stop him. 

That thought scared me the most. 

When Jack rushed in, cradling me against the dirty bathroom wall, I felt safe again. 

We decided to leave the club before talking. 

I used that time to relax, and try to recover from what just happened. I drove, knowing it would help me calm down. 

Jack didn’t want me to, but I knew I’d be fine. I just needed to focus on something else. 

When we arrived home, I told him what happened. We cried together for little while, before coming to the decision to call our friends. 

Needless to say, they didn’t take it well. 

\------

“Bob really, you don’t have to.” 

“Mark! You were just attacked by that asshole, and you expect us to not come out there?” 

“You’re right, I know. I just don’t want you to drop your life suddenly for me.” 

“We are going to be fine. It’s you and Jack we are all worried about. We’re coming to LA, that’s final. Expect us there tomorrow night. Also, I think you should call some more of your guys friends. The more of us there are to protect you both, the better.” 

And with that he hung up.


	5. Protective Friends

*Mark’s POV*

Here we all are. One day later. The five of us all sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what to do next, while waiting on two of our friends to arrive to help us. 

Derek is still out there. 

And all of us are afraid. 

“I just don’t understand how he found us. It’s not like Sean and I posted our location for the world to see!” I say to the group. 

“Yeah, but both of your fan bases know you live in LA. That narrows it down a whole lot.” Bob explains. 

I huff in frustration. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did he look like now? I mean, we should know so if we ever run into him again, we aren’t clueless.” Wade asks. 

“He looks so different.” I sigh, staring at the ground. 

“He isn’t that kid anymore that I remember. He was already fit in high school, but since prison…”

I look up at the group now, 

“Clearly prison changed him. He’s stronger…so much stronger. I couldn’t over power him that day when I was 18, but now?! He shoved me once, and I was already on the floor.” 

“You aren’t weak. You know that right?” Tyler tells me. 

“I may not be weak, but against him?” 

I let out another huff of frustration, while running my fingers through my hair, and leaning back into the couch.

“His hair is longer now too. Black still, and shoulder length. He has a beard too. And, he’s tall. Tall like you three. Sean and I are tiny compared to him.” 

“That’s why we’re here now Mark. Derek will not touch you ever again!” Tyler shouts. 

“Forget me.” I say. 

Tyler, Bob, and Wade go to protest, but I stop them. 

“You promise me that you'll protect Jack!” 

“Merk, stop…” Jack goes to say, finally speaking up after listening to us all talk. 

“No! Sean listen to me. I could never live with myself if I knew Derek hurt you. I won’t ever let him near you!” I say, grabbing Jack’s arms and pulling him into a hug. 

I feel him hesitate before hugging back. 

After a few seconds he pulls away, and I frown slightly. 

“Mark…listen. There’s something I didn’t tell you before.” Jack begins to say. 

The room is silent, all eyes on him. 

“I might have had a run in with Derek.” 

After those words are spoken I lose it. 

I stand up now, angrier than ever. 

“What are you talking about! Why the hell didn’t you tell me!” I scream. 

I see Bob stand up too, from the side of me. 

“Mark, you need to relax.” He tells me. 

“No! Tell me! What happened?” I shout again at Jack. 

“I thought nothing of it when it happened. I’m sorry I didn’t tell ye Mark!” 

I slowly sit back down, my eyes only focused in on Sean. 

I nod, letting him know to continue. 

“When you disappeared at the club, I went looking for you. I-I was so scared that s-something happened-“

I scoot closer to him on the couch, resting my hand on his knee. 

“Then this guy…I thought he was just some random drunk at the club, but he shoved me, and then grabbed my shoulder, and we looked at each other for a second before he smiled at me. Then we went our separate ways.” 

“How rough?” I ask. “How rough did he grab you?” 

Sean hesitates for a moment, and then he stands up, lifting his shirt over his head. 

Everyone in the room lets out a gasp. 

There on his shoulder was a black and blue bruise in the shape of a hand. 

I quickly stand up off the couch and embrace him in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” I cry. 

“No. I should be the one apologizing babe. I wasn’t there to protect you.” 

“What do we do?” I ask sadly. 

Just then, the doorbell rings, and everyone quickly tenses up. 

We stand there for a moment, before the doorbell rings again.

“I’ll get it. You all stay here.” Tyler says. 

We all hold our breaths, watching Tyler slowly make his way to the front door. 

When he looks through the peep hole, he lets out a sigh, turning around to us and smiling. 

He opens the door, and there stands Felix and Ethan.


	6. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and cursing

*Mark POV*

I sighed in relief when I saw Ethan and Felix walk through the door. My nerves were already strung out from all that’s been going on, so to see more friends made me a bit happier. 

“Man does it feel good to see you both!” I smiled, walking over and giving them both a hug. 

“The moment you guys told us what was happening, I knew I had to come be by your side.” Ethan said, his hand patting me on the shoulder. 

“Yeah man, we’re here for you and Jack.” Felix smiled. 

“Thank you both. Really. I wish I didn’t have to involve everyone into my problem but-“

“Hey now. You’re our friend! This is our problem too.” Ethan says. 

I can't help but smile. 

We all enter the living room to sit down and talk. 

I catch them both up on what’s been happening. From the incident as a teenager, to the phone call, to the attack at the club. 

“I won’t let him hurt Sean. He’s my main priority here. He already hurt him once, and it’s not to happen again.” I explained, anger in my words. 

Everyone nodded.

“You’re both our priority.” Felix says. 

“I don’t want you all getting hurt either.” I sadly say. 

We all talk for a while before agreeing that the guys will stay for a while at Jack and I’s place. 

“I called my buddy who works for the LAPD.” Ethan says, 

“He’s gonna patrol the house for a little bit, make sure no one is snooping around the place.” 

“That sounds good.” Jack says. 

\--------

A couple days go by, and there’s been no sign of Derek. 

We were all on edge just waiting for something to happen, but nothing was. 

We were all gathered up in the kitchen, bored out of our minds. 

“We need to get out!” I explain, groaning in boredom. 

“Can’t we go shopping for food at least? I’m kind of sick of cereal and peanut butter jelly sandwiches.” 

“Yeah I agree.” Bob says. 

“Let’s go out to a movie and dinner instead!” Felix shouts. 

Everyone agrees, and we all separate to get ready. 

Jack and I run upstairs to our bedroom, shutting the door. 

I throw my arms over Jack’s shoulders, kissing him gently on the neck. 

“Mmm, it’s been hard not having alone time with you.” 

Jack just laughs, spinning around and letting his head rest on my shoulder. 

“I miss ye too.” He says, kissing my cheek. 

“Can’t we have a little fun?” I tease, giving little kisses down his neck. 

“Our friends are downstairs ye loser! They’ll hear us.” Jack laughs. 

I lean back, giving him my sad puppy look. 

“Finnee” I whine. 

I turn around and take my shirt off, just to be tackled onto the bed. 

I let out a yelp, and fall on my back, Jack on top of me.

“You’re too cute, ye know that.” He says, resting his arms on my chest, and smiling down at me.

“Ehh, not as cute as you.” 

“Weeeellll” He drawls out, 

Jack leans back, his hand caressing my bare chest, and moving down to unbutton my jeans. 

I bite my lip, trying not to make noise. 

“Maybe we could have a little fun.” 

\--------

Once everyone is dressed and ready, we all head out, deciding to watch the new Justice League movie in theaters. 

We eventually make our way to a diner for some food, hanging out and just having a good time. 

“This is some of the most fun I’ve had in a long time!” Tyler laughed. 

We’ve been sitting at the diner for about two hours now, just joking around and catching up with each other. 

“So, since we are all here together in LA, what if we take advantage of that and maybe do a charity live stream?” I suggest. 

“I think that would be awesome.” Wade agrees.

“I can come up with some things in the next few days, and this weekend we can have it.” 

I shovel more food into my mouth, as we all talk about different ideas we could do. 

Mostly, coming up with fun punishments. 

It’s around ten at night when we all reach Jack and I’s place, and we all stumble in exhausted. 

“Oh man I’m tired.” Jack yawns, walking to the couch and laying down. 

“Hey babe, don’t get too comfy, the bed is upstairs.” I tell him. 

“Five minutes.” He mumbles. 

I sigh, letting him relax. 

“Hey man, we’re gonna head to bed. Thanks for letting us stay in the guest room.” Bob says. 

“Goodnight.” I smile. 

Bob and Wade head up to the shared guest room upstairs, while Ethan and Felix stay in the living room, where they're sleeping.

They watch TV, while Jack lightly snores on the couch. 

“I’m going to go change, then I’ll come downstairs for him.” I tell the two. 

The both nod, eyes not moving from the television. 

I slowly make my way upstairs, and when I reach the top, I hear the snores of my two buddies down the hall. 

I smile. 

Tonight was good. 

I enter my shared bedroom with Jack, and close the door. 

I take of my socks and shoes, and then my jacket. 

I toss the articles on the floor, not really caring.

I start to walk to the bathroom we have in the room when I hear a loud, 

THUMP 

I freeze. 

I stop, looking into the dark hall of my room that leads to my bathroom. 

My heart begins to race as I stand still, unsure what to do. 

Is someone in the room? 

I try not to become paranoid, I mean, I could be hearing things. 

“H-hello?” I whisper. 

Maybe it’s just my paranoia getting to me. I’m also super tired. It could be in my head.

I slowly shift to the right where I face my closet doors. 

The noise came from here. I might as well be brave and just open the doors. 

I walk to the doors slowly, my breath caught in my throat. 

“No one is here. No one is here.” I whisper to myself. 

I reach my hand out and touch the door knob, twisting it slowly, and opening the door. 

I don’t even have a chance to fully open the door and look inside, when the door bursts open, arms grabbing me, and a gloved hand wrapping around my mouth. 

My back is against the man’s chest, and I struggle against his arms. 

“Shhh Mark. It’s okay. No one will get hurt as long as you cooperate.” 

Derek! The bastard! 

“Mmphh!” I try to yell. 

I hear the sound of duct tape, and I feel another set of arms begin to bind my hands behind my back. 

What the hell? There’s another person in here!

I try to struggle more, but it’s useless when I’m bound and being held by Derek who holds my mouth shut, and his other arm wrapped around my chest.

The second figure moves into my vision. And I finally get a look at them.

It’s a tall, built man, with a shaved head. He wears a black tank top, giving view to all the tattoos littering his body. He practically towers over me, and I feel frightened. 

“Mark, meet Axel. He was my prison cell mate. He knows what it's like to love someone like I love you, and he agreed to help us. We can be together again!” Derek says. 

I lift my foot up, stomping down on Derek’s foot. He yelps, but otherwise doesn’t let go. 

I guess that only works in movies. 

“Gag him!” Derek whispers angrily to this Axel guy. 

The moment Derek lifts his hand from my mouth, I go to scream, but Axel is faster. The duct tape wraps around my head tightly, and I wince. 

Not again. this can't be happening. 

Once he’s done, Derek sits me on the bed. 

He finally enters my view, and I'm petrified. 

These two dangerous men stand in front of me, blocking my exit. 

My friends are so close by, and I fear for everyone's safety. 

“The cop friend you put outside was clever, but it didn’t work.” Derek says. 

"Knocked him out real quick." Axel laughs. 

I gulp nervously. 

“Mmm!” I growl through my gag. 

“I can see you’re angry.” Derek says, leaning down in front of me. 

I try to back away on the bed, but he grips my thighs tight, keeping me in place. 

“I love you Mark. Please don’t be angry with me.” 

I glare at him, anger and fear coursing through me. 

He stands up, and I take my chance. 

I don’t want to endanger my friends, but 7 against 2 are good odds. 

Once Derek stands up, I rush forward, shoving into him, which knocks him into Axel as well. 

They both stumble, and I run to the bedroom door. 

I turn around to use my hands behind my back to open the door, and it works. 

Problem is, is that they are right in my face again, running towards me. 

“MMm!” I shout, stumbling through the door as Derek shoves me, and I land on the floor with a thud. 

“Mark?!” I hear Ethan yell from downstairs. 

Yes! They’ll help. Someone can call the cops. 

“MMmph!!” I try to scream. 

“Take him!” Derek whisper shouts to Axel. 

Axel stands me up, holding me against his chest. 

It's hard to struggle with the wind knocked out of you. 

“Hi there pretty boy. Don’t worry, daddy’s got you.” He moans into my ear, caressing my head. 

Oh god. Of course the friend Derek made in prison is a sick fuck. 

We stand there, my back against his chest, as Derek makes his way down the stairs. 

“Mark?” 

I look to my right to see Bob and Wade out of bed, and staring at the scene in front of them. 

Me, bound and gagged against a stranger, and Derek on the stairwell. 

“Let him go!” Bob shouts. 

Axel shifts his position to face the guys, turning me with him, and reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. 

I see something shiny enter my vision, and I gasp, realizing what it is. 

He points the gun towards my friends, and I panic, struggling against his arms. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Axel shouts, shoving me to the floor, and kicking me in the stomach. 

I groan in pain, and hear the shouts of my friends behind me. 

I only wonder what’s going on downstairs. 

Please let Jack be okay! 

Let all my friends be safe!

“Derek and I aren’t the only ones you hafta worry about.” Axel chuckles. 

And then there's a bang from downstairs, and all I hear are shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l'm not going to lie, I really liked this chapter haha   
> The beginning might be a little rushed, but I think I'm just better at the violent parts lol   
> Is that bad xD


	7. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Warning: violence and cussing.

*Ethan POV* 

When I heard a bang upstairs I immediately froze in place, glancing at Felix as he did the same. 

Jack stirred in his sleep, waking up and sitting up on the couch. 

“Mark?” I shout, hoping he’ll respond.

There’s nothing but silence. 

Jack sits up worried now, as we stand. 

“What’s going on?” He asks groggily. 

“Well. You must me Jack huh?” A man from the stairwell says.

We all gasp, everyone turning towards the man at the stairwell. 

“Who the hell are you!” I yell.

There’s shouting from upstairs but we can’t do anything at the moment.

“The names Derek. Pleasure to meet you all. I’ve heard Mark talk about you all on his YouTube channel. He’s become quite a successful person hasn’t he?” Derek responds, looking at us creepily.

All of the sudden the front door slams open, revealing two men holding guns. 

“Oh god.” I whisper. 

Felix, jack, and I huddle together scared out of our minds.

“Ah, Rex! Malachi! It’s about time you got here.” Derek shouts. 

“We wouldn’t miss this.” The man with shaved blonde hair says. 

“Then get to it! Tie them up. We don’t need anyone getting in the way of what I want.” Derek growls.

The two helpers begin striding towards us. 

The blonde guy grabs my arm tightly shoving me into one of the chairs that were dragged over. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Felix yells, fighting against the other one, who has a scar down the right side of his face and dark black short hair. 

“Shut it!” The black hair guy says. Shoving Felix into the chair and beginning to tie him up. 

Duct tape is used to bound both my wrist to the chair arms and ankles to the legs of the chair. 

“You bastards won’t get away with this!” I shout.

“Oh is that so pretty boy? Tell that to your little cop friend out there. Unconscious and bound in his own cop car. What back up you all have.” The blonde guy sneered. 

“Cool it Rex. Just finish tying him up, we don’t have time for small talk.” Derek demands. 

“You better not hurt Mark or I swear to god!” Jack screams at Derek as he bounds him to a chair as well. 

The three of us are tied to chairs all next to each other lined up in the living room. 

We are in so much danger. 

A loud smack is heard throughout the room as Jack is backhanded. 

“Stop!” Both Felix and I yell. 

“You don’t get to have him! He’s mine!” Derek screams.

“He’s not yours! He never will be you sick fuck!” Jack yells.

“We’ll see about that” Derek says. 

More shouts are heard up stairs, and Derek starts to walk towards them.

“Watch them!” He shouts to his friends. 

I gulp in fear. 

I hope we can get out of this. 

*Mark POV*

I groan in pain on the floor, and look up from where I lay to see Bob and Wade staring at Axel in fear and anger. 

“Guys!-“ I hear someone shout, before seeing Tyler exit the bathroom he was in. 

I forgot Tyler was even here! Oh no. Please don’t hurt him too. 

“Don’t move!” Axel screams, pointing the gun at all three of them. 

Axel bends down again, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet. 

He wraps his arm around my chest and with his right hand puts the gun to my temple. 

I begin to shake in fear. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Tyler shouts. 

“I suggest you all stay where you are and shut the fuck up before I shoot pretty boy over here!” Axel screams. 

I hear yelling from downstairs as well and I struggle to break free. 

My mind is only focused on saving my friends and worrying about Jack. 

“Stop moving!” Axel screams in my ear. 

“Mph Mm!” I try to scream ‘fuck you’ but the duct tape around my head muffled it. 

I hear footsteps ascending the stairs and Derek enters my view again. 

“The ones downstairs are taken care of-“

“MMmm!!” I scream into my gag. 

Taken care of? What did he do!

I begin to panic, squirming in Axels grip. 

Derek strides over to me, grabbing my face in his hand and squeezing my cheeks tight. 

It hurt but I could care less. 

Where were my friends!

“They’re alive! So stop it Mark.” Derek growls. 

He releases the grip on my face and looks towards my friends standing on the opposite end of the hallway.

“Alright. You three start walking downstairs. Don’t even try to do something stupid because my pal Axel here will shoot you. Or maybe-“ He says  
taking a gun out of his pocket,

“I’ll shoot you. Or my two other friends downstairs will. Doesn’t matter who pulls the trigger. The result will be the same. So begin walking.” Derek demands. 

Bob, Wade, and Tyler start to move, making their way downstairs as the two guns are aimed at them. 

Derek grabs me out of Axels arms, holding me tight. 

Axel follows the guys, gun at the ready. 

As we make our way downstairs, I see two other strange men aiming guns at us as well. 

Oh no. I thought it was 7 against 2, but now? 

I look to my right and I begin to tear up. 

There are Felix, Ethan, and Jack. Tied up in chairs.

I try to run to Jack, but Derek tugs me back.

“Nuh uh Mark.” Derek whispers in my ear. 

He shows me his gun and I give in.

Derek tells his other friends to tie up Bob, Wade, and Tyler like the others and they do. There in the living room all lined up are all my closest friends. 

My boyfriend. People I love. 

I stand bound and gagged in Derek’s arms scared of what’s gonna happen next. 

“Let me introduce you to my friends Mark.” Derek smiles, way to happily and cheerful.

“You’ve met Axel, my old cell mate. Well this is Rex-“

He says pointing to the blonde guy,

“And Malachi.” He says pointing to the dark haired one.

“We all became great allies in prison. And they agreed to help me. They all got out before me but they promised when I was finally free, they would devote themselves to helping me get my lover back.” 

“Mm!” I mumble into my gag. 

“I miss your voice.” Derek says. 

He begins unwrapping the duct tape from around my head and I wince from the pain. 

Once it’s off I move my jaw, enjoying my freedom.

“What the fuck Derek! I’ll never love you! This is insane! You leave my friends out of this you mother fucker!” I shout.

I reel back my head. Slamming it into his face.

Derek cries out letting me go. 

I hear my friends behind me yelling for me to watch out. 

I feel another pair of arms grab me. 

“You’ll regret that!” The guy, Malachi I presume, shouts. 

He brings his fist back and then punches me right in the face. I yelp, falling to the ground. 

I hear my friends behind me shouting, but it’s muffled as I’m kicked in the stomach. 

I groan in pain.

Another kick to my head, and my body flops over.

Blood is running down my forehead and my lip. 

I hear another shout and then the hitting stops.

“Don’t you ever touch him again!” I hear Derek yell.

I roll over in pain, looking up to see Malachi sporting a bloody nose. 

Derek must’ve hit him.

Derek bends down, caressing my face. 

“Are you okay baby? Here let me help you.” He says gently. 

One second he’s screaming and the next he’s calm. 

He lifts my head up, dabbing the blood with his shirt sleeve. 

“I’m sorry he did that to you.” Derek says, holding my face in his hands. 

“Why are you doing this?” I cry. 

Tears begin to flow down my cheek and I can’t stop it. 

Derek doesn’t reply, instead he helps me up, walking me over the couch and sitting me down.

Here I have a view of all my friends. They all share different emotions.

From scared. 

To angry. 

I look at them sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” I tell them.

“It’s not your fault babe. It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.” Jack says.

I smile a bit.

I feel hands grab my hair and yank my head back.

I wince in pain and I lift my bound hands up holding onto the hand on my head, trying to pull it away.

“He’s not worthy of you Mark! I don’t like him!” Derek shouts.

“Let him go!” Jack screams. 

The hands let go and I bend over, my head in my legs. 

I rub my head with my hands as best I can and look up at Jack.

Derek walks over to him angrily. 

“No! Don’t touch him!” I yell. 

I go to stand up, but arms shove me down. 

I look back to see Axel and this Rex guy holding my body down on the couch from behind.

“Stay still and enjoy the show pretty boy!” Axel growls.

“Derek please!” I beg.

Derek punches Jack in the nose. 

Jack cries out as well as the rest of us. We all shout in anger. 

“We’re just getting started!” Derek says. 

His fist reels back again and I cry harder. 

I’ve never felt so helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I wrote in this chapter that Mark was rubbing his head with his hands, suggesting his hands are bound in front of him. WHEN in the last chapter they’re bound behind him...oops lol soo let’s pretend Derek switched it and bound his hands in front of him :3 sorry bout that mistake!


	8. A Turn for the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: violence, cussing, and panic attacks.

*Mark POV*  
Derek’s fist landed against Jacks cheek. 

His face was already swelling. His right eye turning purple and blue, while he bled from his lip and nose. 

Another fist flies back, reeling forward again to hit Jack in his gut. 

I scream out, begging for him to stop, but my pleads go unnoticed. 

Derek continues to beat Jack, over and over again. 

The sounds of everyone begging for Derek to stop was drowned out by the ringing in my ears. 

I couldn’t move. 

The arms holding me in place on the couch, forcing me to watch my boyfriend get beat up. 

Another punch to the face.

More yelps of pain.

More shouts of protest. 

I felt so useless. 

I promised Jack I would do anything to protect him. 

And yet I’m unable to do anything but watch him be beaten. 

I continue to sob, crying out for Jack. 

My voice stuttering, while tears blur my sight.

“Please.” I whisper, but I’m sure no one heard. 

The ringing in my ears doesn’t stop, and I feel my heart beat quicken. My palms are sweaty, and my hands begin to shake.

I start to breathe heavily, hyperventilating. 

I can’t focus.

Everything is blurring out.

I can’t see.

I can’t feel.

I’m numb.

The ringing gets louder, and then I feel someone shaking me.

I feel arms snake around my body, and embrace me tight.

The voice is speaking to me but it’s muffled, and unfamiliar.

I slowly start to breathe softer, my eyes coming back and focusing. 

The ringing starts to fade away, and I feel someone rubbing my back. 

“Merk. Come back to me.” I hear someone shout.

That accent is so familiar I crave to hear more of it. 

I suddenly start to become aware again and realize what’s happening.

Jack. 

Jack!

JACK!

The arms embracing me are bigger than the ones that usually hold me during a panic attack.

I know immediately who’s holding me and I let out an angry growl, letting it rumble through my chest, as I let out an animal like shout. 

I shove the person hugging me away. 

My vision is back, and I see Derek in front of me on the floor, having fallen from my shove. 

The arms try to hold me in place again, but I shove them off, jumping off the couch and kicking Derek in the face as hard as I can.

“You dare touch my boyfriend you fucker!” I scream, kicking him over and over again.

His yelps are music to my ears, but they stop as quickly as they came when I’m tackled onto the floor. 

“That’s enough pretty boy!” Axel yells above me, grabbing my face in his hands.

He leans in close to the side of my head before whispering into my ear,

“You’ll regret what you just did.” 

And then he stands, dragging me up with him and holding my body against his chest.

I realize My hands are still bound in front of me, and I smile to myself knowing I beat the shit out of Derek with no hands and only a few kicks.

The bastard deserved it. 

I finally settle down enough to see Malachi and Rex helping Derek up. 

I glare at them all.

I look to the left and see Jack, bloodied and bruised, and I use that rage to motivate me. 

“Are you okay?” I ask Jack. 

Not caring who hears.

“I’ve been worse.” He smiles. 

I smile back softly, looking at his injuries with sadness and anger. 

Derek will pay for hurting him.

He’ll get what he deserves. 

“What was that!” Derek yells, stomping up to me and grabbing a fistful of my hair. 

I wince in pain, but keep my glare, showing everyone im not so weak. 

They haven’t broken me yet. 

“A panic attack. Which you caused me to have!” I tell him. 

“You touch Jack one more fucking time, and I’ll rip you apart.” I growl, yanking my head hard enough that Derek lets go. 

“You’re an obsessed freak!” I shout.

He glares at me, breathing heavily. 

“Don’t call me that!” Derek sneers. 

“Why not? That’s what you are! I don’t love you! And I never will! This is all for nothing Derek!” I scream. 

Axel grips my arm a bit tighter, but still stays silent. 

“I’m doing this for you!” 

“I don’t want this!”

“I love you mark! You don’t get it do you!” Derek cries out. 

He turns to Bob, Wade, and Tyler. 

“You three kept me from him! Stole him away from me!” 

“It’s a good thing we did too.” Tyler sneers back.

Derek rushes forward, punching Tyler in the face.

“Derek stop!” I yell. 

“Why Don’t you love me!” Derek cries out again. 

He turns away from Tyler, who spits out blood from his mouth. 

Derek looks back at me. 

“Why?” He whispers. 

“You kidnapped me! You are hurting the people I love! Why would I ever love someone like that!?” I tell him.

He stands in front of me, too close, and I can feel his breath on my face. 

“You’re sick.” I growl. 

We glare at each other for another few seconds before he backs up smiling. 

“I don’t like this new you Mark. I prefer the weak you! That’s all you are. I may love you, but I don’t love this attitude.” Derek says, reaching for his gun on the table. 

Axel shoves me to the floor, demanding me to stay, while him and the others get their own guns out. 

My heart starts to race again, and I look to the others to see them also squirming in their seats. A look of fear on their faces.

“It’s time we end this!” Derek yells. 

He looks at me, where I’m on my knees on the floor. 

“Say goodbye to all your pals Mark! Once they’re gone, we’re taking you with us. And you’ll be mine forever.” Derek laughs. 

“NO!” I shout! 

I go to stand but Rex grabs my arms, holding me back. His other hand holding the gun at my friends. 

“Please Derek no! Please! Don’t kill them! I’ll go willingly!” 

“Mark no!” I hear my friends shout. 

I ignore them. 

I don’t care. 

I’ll sacrifice myself every time to save them. 

“That’s the mark I love. The weak and begging one!”Derek sneers. 

“Let’s get this over with.” He says, aiming his gun at Jacks head. 

Axel, Rex, and Malachi aiming their guns at my friends. 

“NOO PLEHEHEASE NO!” Im screaming and begging at this point. 

I can’t lose them! 

I can’t let them die!

Please someone help!

A loud gunshot echoes throughout the room, and my ears begin to ring again.

This time from the sound of the gunshot close to my ear.

Tears are streaming down my face, my eyes shut tight, scared to look up.

I slowly open my eyes, and everything is in slow motion. 

I look ahead, ready for the blood of my friends to enter my vision.

What I see instead is the body of Derek, a bullet hole in his head, and blood pooling around him on the floor.

I look up at my friends, and see the Terror in their eyes as well. 

I don’t know what’s happening. 

I hear movement from behind me, and then I see Axel step into my view, lowering his gun, and chuckling. 

“Ah finally. Now the real show can begin.”


	9. Everything Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and cussing 
> 
> Well everyone! Thank you for being patient. This is the second to last chapter! This story is coming to an end! I hope you all enjoy :)

*Mark’s POV* 

“Wh-what. Oh my god” I look up at my friends, and they all share the same confused face. 

Axel shot, no, killed Derek! 

“He was becoming quite a burden wasn’t he?” Axel says. 

He steps in front of me blocking my view of the others. 

I tilt my head up from where I’m still sprawled out on the floor. 

“What is happening?” I ask, scared to even know. 

“All Derek ever did was talk about you. Mark this and Mark that. It was nauseating. I grew to hate you!” Axel growls out. 

He steps forward, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me to where I’m standing. 

“Let him go!” I hear Bob shout from behind. 

Axel ignores him, staring intensely at me. 

“I hated you for so long. My days were filled with only talk about you! Derek was annoying and crazy.” 

Axel pushes me back into a wall, slamming me against it. 

I let out a gasp, and I hear the guys shout in protest. 

It’s hard to hear what anyone’s saying except for Axel in front of me. 

Even his pals are off to the side somewhere doing who knows what. But I can only focus on Axel. 

“But then...he was able to retrieve his yearbook. He told me he requested it from his family. For months I’ve only ever heard about you. Your favorite color. Your favorite food. What you smelled like. He never shut up.” 

He pushes me against the wall again, before he continues. Everyone in the room listening to what this psycho has to say. 

“He showed me a picture. Your senior picture. And in that moment I felt differently. You weren’t someone I hated anymore, but someone I started to want. Someone I started to need! I started to ask Derek about you more and more each day. Prison gets lonely after a while. I haven’t had any kind of relation with someone since I was put in there.” 

Axel sighs, caressing my cheek. 

I flinch away but he ignores it, continuing to pet me like some dog. 

“For 9 years I waited. The men in there were nothing I wanted, hell I wasn’t even into men till I saw you. Derek would tell me everyday about his plan to come get you. He said he knew he would find you. I got out before him, and I waited. Oh so patiently I waited. I knew I needed Derek. I needed to use him to get to you. Rex and Malachi over there knew of my plan to get rid of Derek after. We made an agreement and a plan.” Axel smiles. 

“When he found you. I knew this was it. I could finally meet the guy that caused me so much anger and confusion. I hate you Mark. But I have some strange connection to you. A strange ‘want’ that I can’t get rid of.” 

Axel’s eyes are dark and then he rushes forward, his lips pressing against mine. 

I scream into the kiss, and the noise of my friends screaming is drowned out by my fear. 

I shove at him, pushing him off me, as he backs up and we both gasp for breath.

I’m struck with an indescribable fear. I don’t want to be violated by this sicko! 

“You sick fuck!” Jack screams from behind, everyone agreeing with him. 

Axel just laughs. 

“Rex! Malachi! It’s time we finish what we really came for. Go ahead. Take your pick.” He laughs. 

“What are you talking about?” I yell in fear. 

“I promised them they could have some fun if they helped me. Derek showed me that funny internet thing you were into, and I let them choose who they wanted to have some fun with. Now don’t worry, my pals here aren’t into men if you know what I mean. But that won’t stop them from having...other kinds of fun.” 

I look over at my friends fearfully watching Rex and Malachi stalk over to them. 

“Don’t touch them!” I scream, running towards them.

Axel grabs me, holding me back.

“No! I won’t let you!” I yell.

Rex chuckles loudly, looking at me. 

“You’re not very threatening kid.” Rex laughs, his deep gravely voice ringing in my ears. 

He stares at all my friends tied up in a row. He looks them all up and down before smiling. 

“I like the tiny fellow. Looks to be the youngest of the bunch.” Rex says, pulling out a pocket knife in place of the gun he was holding. 

“I wonder how loud he’ll scream.” 

Ethan no! 

Rex takes his knife slashing it against Ethan’s cheek. 

Ethan cries out in pain, tilting his head away from him. 

“You bastard!” We all shout profanities at him, struggling to escape. 

Ethan looks petrified as Rex stands behind him now, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You motherfucker!” Felix yells, struggling in his chair. 

Malachi begins laughing and we all turn our heads toward him. 

“Nice pick of the bunch, but I prefer to make someone who looks more gruff and strong scream in pain. You know who I’m talking bout don’t ya buddy.” Malachi sneers walking over to Tyler’s chair. 

“NO!” I shout, struggling still in Axel’s arms. 

He keeps me in his tight grip, and I know my arms will be bruised to all hell after this.

“Go ahead asshole. Try me!” Tyler growls. 

“Tyler don’t.” Wade begs.

“Shut up!” Malachi yells at both Tyler and Wade, proceeding to punch Tyler in the face. 

We all scream again wanting to protect our friends. 

Tyler just smiles up at Malachi. 

“Is that all!” He sneers. 

“Why you-“ Malachi reaches back to throw another punch but Axel stops him, 

“No Mal! Stop it. Not until I say you can begin.” He demands. 

I look at Jack, and he looks at me. 

There’s tears in his eyes, and I mouth the words I love you before letting a tear fall down my cheek too. 

The sight of Jack still bruised and bloody from Derek’s beating is not a sight I’ll ever not see again. It’s too ingrained into my head.

“Alright then. You boys have fun now!” Axel smiles. 

“I’ll be upstairs with this one.” 

Axel then turns me around, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. 

“NO! Jack! JACK!” I scream, banging my hands against Axel’s back.

“MERK! YOU BASTARD DONT TOUCH HIM!” Jack begs. 

“Mark!” I hear the others shout as well. 

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun pretty boy. More fun than you and that boy of yours have probably ever had.” 

Dread fills my gut, and I behind to struggle harder. 

We make it to the top of the stairs when a loud bang comes from the front door.

“FREEZE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” Someone yells. 

Axel throws me into the bedroom, locking the door. 

“Shit.” He mutters. 

There’s a commotion downstairs happening that I can’t see, while Axel begins to take the dresser in our room and shove it in front of the door. 

He turns around quickly, grabbing my arm and shoving me towards the window.

“We’re leaving.” He demands.

“No! HELP!” I yell. 

There’s banging on the bedroom door, and Axel begins to panic.

He takes his gun out, pulls me against his chest, his arm wrapped around my throat constricting my breathing. The cold metal of the gun is pushed against my temple. 

“If I cant make it out of here, neither will you.” Axel growls into my ear. 

The door crashes open, men in uniform shoving the dresser out of the way. 

“Put the gun down!” A man shouts. 

There’s so much yelling, between the cops and Axel. 

“I’ll shoot him!” I hear Axel taunt. 

His arm wraps tighter around my neck and I begin to struggle for air. 

I begin to squirm in his arms, desperately clawing at his skin. 

In that moment multiple gun shots go off, and the arm releases its grip on me. 

I’m dragged down with Axel’s body, falling onto the floor. 

I land hard, facing him, to see his lifeless eyes staring back at me.

I can barely hear the voices talking to me because I’m so in shock. 

I feel arms embrace me and I’m ready to panic when I see who it is that’s hugging me. 

“Jack?” I cry out. 

“Mark!” He sobs.

We hold onto each other for dear life, ignoring the sounds around us. 

In these arms I finally feel safe. 

I know now that everything will be okay.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to give this story a proper ending. I have been so busy lately, that writing has been put on hold, but I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter.   
> Thank you all for reading my story! I appreciate all the kind words, and all the likes!   
> Hope you all have a wonderful day :)

The police searched the house while all of us sat on the couch, being looked over by paramedics. 

I haven’t said a word since those cops busted down our door to save us. I've only clung onto Jacks arm, while his head rested on my shoulder. 

It was finally over.

Derek was dead. 

Axel was dead. 

Rex and Malachi were being sent back off to prison. 

I was finally safe from living the rest of my life in fear. 

I never wished for the death of anyone tonight, but right now I was content. 

A bit more broken, but nothing that can't be fixed. 

I think what happened tonight brought my friends and I closer together in some twisted way. 

We did our best to protect each other, and that proves a lot. Thanks to that cop friend of Ethan’s, we would have never made it out of this tonight. And now we have gained a new friend to trust. 

I would never wish this experience on anyone. 

I'm glad it is finally over. 

The paramedics reassure us that no one is in need of a hospital trip. And once all the police reports are taken care of, we are all left alone again. 

I know there will be nightmares coming our way for a while. 

But I know we won't suffer alone. 

I card my fingers through Jacks hair, and kiss his head gently. 

“I love you.” I say. 

“I love you too.” He smiles back at me, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. 

I look up and scan the room, looking at my friends. 

I smile at them, and we all nod to each other. 

Acknowledging that it will all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to update as soon as I can, but please don't be upset if it isn't quick. Between work and school, I can't always write, but I will try my hardest to write whenever I have free time! And no matter how long it takes, I always finish a story :) so no worries on that!


End file.
